1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source module, in particular, to an independently detachable light-emitting diode light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
All the conventional lamps, such as mercury lamps, incandescent lamps, and halogen lamps have defects of low efficiency, high power consumption, and high maintenance cost. Therefore, the conventional lamps are gradually replaced by light-emitting diode lamps.
Light-emitting diodes are semiconductor devices, and are mainly composed of semiconductor materials of III-V group element compounds. This semiconductor material has the characteristic of transforming electric energy into light based on the principle of combining electrons in the semiconductor material with holes to release excessive energy in form of light, thereby achieving the light-emitting effect.
The light-emitting of the light-emitting diodes is not realized by heating or discharging, but belongs to the cold light-emitting, so the lifespan of the light-emitting diode devices may be over 100,000 hours in the conditions of good heat dissipation, and the idling time is not required. In addition, the light-emitting diode devices have the advantages of rapid response time (about 10−9 seconds), small volume, small power consumption, low pollution (mercury free), high reliability, and suitable for mass production. Therefore, the light-emitting diode devices are widely applied in, for example, light sources of scanners, liquid crystal display's backlight, illumination of automobiles, traffic signs, and ordinary illumination devices. However, the light-emitting diodes still have the following defects in use.
1. The light generated by the light-emitting diodes has strong directivity, the undesired uniformity and glare make users uncomfortable.
2. The relative position of the conventional light-emitting diode light source and the lamp casing may affect the light distribution curve. Therefore, once the shape of the luminaire is changed, the overall optical design must be redesigned. Thus, elements such as the light-emitting diode light sources, the secondary optical devices, and the lamp casing cannot be altered freely, which increases the difficulty in product design.
3. The light-emitting diodes generate large amount of heat during operation, the brightness and lifespan of the light-emitting diodes are influenced by the operating temperature. Therefore, when the power of the light-emitting diode increases, the requirements on heat dissipation become stricter accordingly.
4. The conventional light-emitting diode light source is usually disposed in the lamp casing and uses the luminaire's casing to dissipate heat, and therefore the light-emitting diode light source and the luminaire's casing cannot be detached independently. Therefore, once the light-emitting diode light source failed required maintenance or replacement, the entire luminaire must be detached, which increases the operation difficulty and the maintenance cost.